Pokemon 2020: Violet's Story
by SpazticArtist
Summary: It's 2020 and the rules of pokemon journeying have changed. Violet drops out of her high school sophomore year to start her pokemon journey. Rated T for possible future cursing. This story will interweave with AutomatonUnicorn's story Pokemon 2020: Grey's Tales.


**A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon. This is a thing I'm doing with my brother (AutomatonUnicorn), the stories will interweave , and we aren't stealing each other's stories or something.**

**I'm not sure if I should feel ashamed or not that my first fanfic is pokemon. Oh well, enjoy or something.**

I left home just as the sun started to rise; it was a nice morning with a calm breeze coming down from Mount Coronet. I had left before my brother Grey, because I knew as long as I left before him I would be on time, and the fact that I didn't really want to be associated with him. I wouldn't want to be late on the day I drop out of high school, after all.

My brother Grey is kind of an idiot, who had a tendency to be late. He was slightly taller than me (I'm 5'7") with close cropped brown hair that lay down rather nicely except in the front where he spiked it up. He wasn't particularly muscular, though kind of broad in the shoulder area and wiry. He's sixteen, one year older than me, though we're in the same grade because I skipped one.

I could see Pokemon National High peeking up over the horizon as I walked closer. I rather disliked school, I considered myself rather plain: slightly tanned, freckle-less, shoulder length black hair, and an extremely regular body shape but Grey was always telling me how popular I am because I skipped a grade and have "charm."

Well, if charm is having an annoyingly constant inner monologue and being awkward in general then I'm chock full of charm. I was at the school doors when I caught a glimpse of my friend, Emily.

I waved at her and gave a friendly, "Hello," as we entered the building. Emily is my age because we were friends before I skipped a grade and has wispy nut brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's kind of short and curvy, and in my eyes, is the popular one.

Emily gave me a giant hug, "Have fun dropping out!"

"Thanks," I said awkwardly extracting her arms from my person. I was a no-hug kind of girl. "You have fun… being in school?" I tried.

"Ha, ha, Violet, you're hilarious," She replied in a deadpan. (Yes ha, ha my brother and I are both colors very clever, my parents.)

I gave a slight laugh; we were nearing my homeroom so I tried to wrap things up, "Well, bye I guess, I'll call you or something."

"You better," she said giving me a fake stern look and then walking off, calling to another person.

I shrugged and entered my homeroom waving hi to my homeroom teacher before heading to my desk, in the middle of the row by the windows. I dropped my messenger bag on my desk, something heavy in the bottom of the bag _thunked_ loudly against the desktop as I slid into my chair.

Sophomores began trickling into the room. I saw Grey walk in with his best friend Tristan, who looked slightly peeved, and they both appeared to be scruffier looking than per usual. I raised a hand as if to wave then remembered my "no association" rule and dropped it covering for myself by drumming my finger tips on the desk.

Suddenly a short balding man was speaking stiffly, in a to-the-point tone, "If you are dropping out today, please follow me to the gymnasium for your pokemon license and started pokemon."

Eight students from my class, plus Grey and I, followed the man to the gym. We were instructed to sit down in folding chairs spread across the room. The entire gym was filled with about a hundred students. I also realized that Grey's "buddy ol' pal" Tristan hadn't decided to drop out. I guess he was going after that professor thing he had mentioned a couple of times in my presence.

I sat in the cruddy folding chair, wincing as it involuntarily squeaked. I shifted my bag into my lap and listened as the President of the Pokemon Journey Association started his spiel about how getting a pokemon license (which doubles as our Trainer Card) meant that you could handle pokemon, though at the cost of giving up formal schooling at the end of sophomore year. Yadda, yadda wonderful journey crap.

That's right, ten year olds were deemed unready to start travelling the world all alone. I didn't know why they (parents and officals in general) could possibly think fifth graders had all the necessary skills to survive on their own in the world, but things had finally changed.

"Now you will choose your first partner on your grand adventures, line up single file, in front of Professor Rowan." The President announced, appearing childishly gleeful for a moment.

My brother was first in line, I ended up somewhere in the beginning to middle area. I waited for the line to start shifting forwards, dragging a hand through my hair. The starter pokemon method had changed too; basically, any basic pokemon that has evolutions is fair game.

An overly excited guy in front of me had just started randomly chattering his head off at me and I was already ready to beat him into silence with my messenger bag. Instead I just zoned out, nodding and "Um, hum,"-ing at appropriate times.

Finally he got his license from Professor Rowan and left.

Professor Rowan, was large with white hair, extremely large sideburns, and a mustache. He looked gruff, like he spent his time smoking three cigars and one pipe while carrying around a shot gun, _that_ kind of gruff.

"All right, girl, who do you want for your partner?" he asked stiffly and quickly.

"Oh! Um, Meowth, please." I say trying my hardest to be polite, though I was kind of a Meowth fan and was silently freaking out.

Rowan hammered out a command into a metal keyboard next to his computer, I watched as the Pokeball Transport System began to glow. I was handed the pokeball that had appeared.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Violet Stone." I said automatically.

Something behind his desk that I couldn't see must've spit out my card because he handed that to me too. I said thank you quickly and then raced out of there. Not running, but walking quickly to meet up with Grey outside of school.

I stopped suddenly, wanting to get a look at my pokemon. I released it, well her, I discovered.

She landed, well, cat-like on all fours. Her eyes glanced around before landing on me.

"Hey, I'm Violet, want to work together or something?" I asked, squatting down.

The meowth meowed and a way that seemed agreeable.

"Cool, now for a name… I mean, you need a name. Calling you Meowth is like calling me Person."

My meowth yawned in my face.

"Well then." I told her. "You can be Baroness, miss sass."

Baroness meowed in that agreeable way again and clawed her way up my pant leg to sit in the hammock-y space between the straps of my bag.

"Ow," I said but give Baroness a rub behind her ears anyways. "Let's go see how my idiot brother is doing."


End file.
